<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth by gotnofucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485194">Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks'>gotnofucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff, you and his sweet tooth</p><p>or</p><p>Lee eats you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You drove to your fiancé’s house, smoothening the dress once you got out. You had put a lot of time in styling your hair today. Lee would be meeting your parents for the first time, and you were already nervous about it. Your father had not been happy to know that you were marrying a man who didn’t even bother to ask his permission. Things only went south when you pointed out that the only permission he needed to marry you was <em>yours</em>.</p><p>You were hoping your mother would mediate the meeting tonight and were glad your brother couldn’t make it, because that meeting would have spelled disaster. You were only doing this tonight because it was customary to do so, and because you couldn’t put it off anymore. Earrings dangling in your ear, you bounced inside the house.</p><p>“Lee, I’m here.” You said. You loved his house, with the fluffy rugs and candy wrappers between the couch cushions that crinkled when you got handsy over them. This would soon be your home too; you’ll be moving in your stuff in the next few weeks. Navigating the hall, you reached Lee’s bedroom and saw the door ajar. He was standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself. You don’t think he had even noticed you walk in, so intensely did he stare at his reflection.</p><p>“Honey?” You called and his eyes met yours in the mirror, sadness floating in them.</p><p>“Why are you marrying me?” He asked.</p><p>You tilted your head, not knowing what was going on.</p><p>“Lee? Hon, what’s wrong?” You asked as you saw him looking in the mirror again. You had never seen him look so vulnerable, and the look in his eyes tugged at your heart. You set your bag down on the table and joined him in front of the mirror, holding his hand. His face was flushed, and you felt like he was seconds away from breaking down.</p><p>“Why are you marrying me?” He asked again and you breathed deeply.</p><p>“Because I love you.” You answered him, putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned into your touch, nose bumping your palm.</p><p>“How can you love me? I mean, look at me!” He exclaimed, pushing away and spreading his arms, showing his body. “You deserve someone handsome, someone who doesn’t have a lump of mass hanging on his front.”</p><p>Your exhaled, finally understanding the situation. It was not the first time his insecurities had come into play, but so far, they had been well hidden and rare. You’d see him tighten his hold on your hand when you’d walk across other men in parks, or how he would tighten his belt more than necessary when meeting your friends. You would see him throwing away his chocolates and candies, trying to be like ‘other men’.</p><p>You knew you would have to deal with this delicately because Lee was a proud man. He had a hard exterior that shaded his soft inside, and one wrong move could bruise his tender ego. Pursing your lips at him, you deliberately moved into his space, letting your body rub against his soft belly. Yours arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him down, letting your mouth meet his in a deep kiss.</p><p>“Lee Bodecker, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I love you because you carry a blanket in your car because you know I get cold easily. I love you because you massage my feet after I remove my heels. I love you because you carry me in your arms wherever I wish. I love you because you kiss me in a way that gives me a taste of heaven. I love all of you Lee, including this mass of lump as you called it because its you.”</p><p>He sagged against you, heart right below your ear as his arms circled you, pulling you harder into him and his head resting on yours. You let your hands run through his hair, caress his head then back and in the end squeeze his butt. That got him to laugh a little, and if he sniffled you didn’t mention it.</p><p>“You love me then, even if I eat enough candies to stick my teeth together?” He asked.</p><p>You looked at him with a smile that made his heart flutter like an excited butterfly.</p><p>“I love you <em>for</em> it. I’d much rather you eat those sugar lollies if they keep you from the bottle. Not to mention you have by far the most deliciously kissable lips in this fucking town.”</p><p>His lips began twitching, eyes returning to their mischievous glint that you loved. He bent down to give you one of those delicious kisses, his mouth tasting of chocolate. You moaned and ground yourself against him, his bulge hardening against your thigh. Pulling away he growled, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip and you squealed, the taste of him and blood filling your mouth.</p><p>“What will your papa say when he knows you’re marrying a man who’s had you in every possible position before marriage, eh?” He teased and you pulled on his collar to lick his neck.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll tell them we’re marrying because<em> I</em> comprised <em>your</em> virtue.”</p><p>He started laughing, a happy laughing that made his belly jiggle. Kissing your nose, he cupped your face, running his fingers through your now ruined hair.</p><p>“And what if your mommy finds me…lacking?”</p><p>You could feel how much it bothered him, the thought of your parents. He had been trying to learn everything about them, to earn their approval despite you telling him it didn’t matter. But you would be damned if you let anyone make the love of your life feel inadequate.</p><p>“Lee, I’m marrying <em>you</em>, not their opinion. They can pronounce you the Devil and I will sin the rest of my life away so I make way home to hell and you after I die. I love you my dear, with every last part of me.”</p><p>Love and passion rose in you like a giant wave and you impulsively tossed away your earrings. You neared him, his face a look of awe.</p><p>“You know what, we’ve put off this meeting for months. Maybe a few more days won’t hurt.”</p><p>He kissed you hard, humming in agreement and picking you up by the waist and carrying you to his bed. Your bed.</p><p>“How can I ever thank you for being in my life” He murmured, and you smirked.</p><p>“You can start by worshiping the lumps of flesh on <em>my</em> body” You said, letting your dress fall away to reveal your bare body. His eyes darkened and he unbuttoned his shirt, unveiling what was to you a body made to provide comfort and pleasure. You fondled him, carefully, softly, teasingly. He worshiped you and later that night you showed him how much you appreciate <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <b>+++++</b>
</p><p>You writhed, moaning as Lee’s tongue weaved magic between your legs. Whoever said marriage got boring after a while had never met Lee Bodecker. The noises he made turned you on almost as much as his tongue thrusting in your heat and you clawed at your husband’s back, fingers tangling in his hair.</p><p>“Oh god, oh fuck Lee!” You shout and fell off the cliff, heat bursting from you. Lee lapped at your juice, slurping like a man thirsty in desert. You panted with a satisfied, completely sexed up look on your face. His chin was dripping with your essence and you clenched around nothing.</p><p>“Fuck!” Lee suddenly exclaimed, looking with wide eyes at your still drenched pussy. You jumped up, wondering if you got your period but found no blood on your thighs.</p><p>“What?” You asked and Lee stuttered, running a hand through his damp hair.</p><p>“I uh, I lost the jolly rancher.” He said and you blinked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I lost the jolly rancher. Inside you.”</p><p>You struggled for a moment to understand what he said before screeching. You jumped off the bed and started bouncing on your toes, trying to dislodge the candy from your cunt.</p><p>“What the fuck Lee! Why would you put a candy in me? Get it out. Get it out!” You shout and you husband paced around you, trying to bend his head and see if it fell out of you.</p><p>“I like the taste of it on you!” He said in defense and you growled in anger. He looked at your helplessly, watching you jump and bounce until he finally took your hand and tugged you to a stop.</p><p>“Lay back on the bed, let me search.” He said and you shot him a look before doing as he said. Spreading your legs his fingers probed your entrance, wiggling inside you. You suppressed a moan, reminding yourself that this was not for pleasure. Your spongy flesh within quivered at his touch and you ground your teeth, curses hissed at him from between them.</p><p>“How deep are you?” He asked in frustration, eyes level with your most intimate part. You almost suggested he should go get his flashlight when his fingers brushed against a small object inside you. Carefully plucking it between his thumb and finger, he pulled out the wet candy and showed it to you triumphantly.</p><p>“You bastard, what if we didn’t find it? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been to ask a doctor to remove it!” You complained but Lee didn’t give a fuck. His eyes heated over, becoming almost liquid as he pinned you down with his stare. You whimpered pathetically when he placed the candy before his lips, tongue coming out to swirl around it and then popping it in his mouth, licking his fingers clean of the remaining juice.</p><p>“They can make as many new flavors as they want, but god if the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted is you.” He bent over you, mouth meeting yours and his tongue transferred the candy to you, the flavor of it mixing with the natural musk of you and Lee’s lips. You moaned indecently, anger dissipating as heat bloomed between your legs again.</p><p>God bless the moment you agreed to marry this horny bastard.</p><p>
  <b>+++++</b>
</p><p>You thought you were being sneaky, but your husband was not a Sheriff for nothing. He could smell a lie from miles away, and as he glared at you with folded arms you felt like a child being scolded.</p><p>“Did you steal from me?” He asked again and you shook your head like before, widening your eyes in a show of innocence. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced.</p><p>“I’m sure you must have forgotten.” You commented and Lee banged his fists on the table.</p><p>“You know I count my candies! You stole them. I left 9 in the drawer, now there are 6.” He accused and you stood up, mimicking him and banging the table too, angry as well.</p><p>“You can’t prove shit! What’s your evidence?” You countered and Lee growled. He came around the table and tugged you to his chest, eyes gleaming dangerously.</p><p>“I know that when I leave home you drink my juice and top the rest with water. I know when you tamper with my secret stash because you fucking left bite marks in the chocolate bar. You are a shitty criminal my wife.”</p><p>He glowered at you and you finally pouted in surrender. You hugged him, letting your ear rest over his heart. One finger tracing patterns on his chest you peeked up at him, eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>“You always eat them alone. I want some too, but you are bad at sharing.” You said. Lee looked down at your thoughtfully, a snort escaping him and he nuzzled your head. Rocking you in his arms he lifted you on the table, grabbing your knees and spreading them apart, stepping between your open legs.</p><p>“You insane woman, I’m sharing my life with you. If you wanted my candy you only needed to ask.” Saying that he brought out a candy from his pocket and unwrapping it popped it in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you sucked on it, a moan escaping you at the tangy taste and Lee’s eyes darkened with lust, knowing that expression from when you suck on him. It was stupid really, but he felt jealous of the candy in your mouth. He licked his lips as he watched you suck, pants tightening.</p><p>It was like you could read his thoughts and you giggled. Pushing the candy to one side of your mouth so your cheek bulged out, you pulled Lee into a kiss, his tongue quickly sweeping inside to lick at the sweet.</p><p>“You don’t need to be jealous Sheriff. These candies may be tasty, but lord knows my favorite lolly lies in your pants”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>